


I Want to Share This Holiday with You

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, One Shot, Short, late Christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sends his wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Share This Holiday with You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Here is my late Christmas present to you all. I don't know exactly when in the timeline this story takes place, but oh well. 
> 
> Happy Christmas, and Happy New Year!

The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls. He had just dropped off Clara back to her home, family, and Christmas dinner. It was Christmas…or at least nearing the end of it. One couldn't exactly tell when they were in the middle of space and had control over time itself. (Was there even such thing as "the middle of space?") 

Christmas was about the spirit of giving, being thankful for loved ones, and spending time with family. "Family time, huh?" The Doctor smiled a bit sadly. There were so many people he wanted to share the holiday with. Too many people, in fact.

He realized that he was hunched over the console and straightened himself up. Now wasn't the time to get all sad; it was a happy time after all! He dashed to the TARDIS door and yanked it open. 

"Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays!" he yelled as loudly as he could into the vast openness around him. The stars shone steadily, almost cheerfully, as if they were reciprocating his well-wishes. 

Maybe, just maybe, everyone he loved could hear him. Maybe they would think of him. And when they did, the Doctor would be with them, enjoying Christmas together.


End file.
